


Survivorfest 2288

by Zephirin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fallout Video Game References, Gen, Implied Relationships, Lots of characters from other parts of the wasteland get introduced, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Promiscuity, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Friendship, Sole Survivor is poly, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephirin/pseuds/Zephirin
Summary: The Sole Survivor remedies her profound boredom by hosting the biggest party in the Wasteland. It's easier said than done, though, as she will need the help of basically everyone she knows to make it happen. Possibly even people she has yet to meet.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Everyone, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 6





	Survivorfest 2288

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot of aspects to this story that I will add to the tags as I update, but it will be story-focused with romance on the side. Might get explicit later, but I'll warn you if I go in that direction.

It had taken only a year after destroying the Institute for the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 to get bored. The Commonwealth of Massachusetts was entering a golden age due to the unwavering support of the Minutemen, with most every settlement being provided with a comfortable amount of amenities and militia support to thrive. The Brotherhood of Steel continue to operate from the Prydwen, keeping an uneasy peace with the Railroad after a tense negotiation brokered by the new General of the Minutemen. Though they disagreed with several of her core ideals, they knew that crossing the woman who was strong enough to take down the Institute could never end well for them. She faces no opposition aside from straggler raider groups that take up posts in the more uninhabitable parts of the city; but, even after clearing out hostiles from almost every landmark in the Commonwealth, she can’t help but feel there is still more she can do for the wasteland she woke up in. As she watched the sun dip down below the horizon from a cushy chair on the roof of her Sanctuary home, she lost herself in the quiet music playing from her Pip-boy radio.

“Hey, General? I have this week’s settlement reports.”

She turns around and clicks her radio off, settling further into her chair before smiling to greet Preston Garvey, her second-in-command.

“Oh yeah? Anyone having any issues?”

“Well… It seems like this is the third consecutive week where there is nothing to report. Nobody is being harassed, kidnapped, or extorted, and there are no resource shortages,” Preston replied, his smile broadening as he listed only positive outcomes from these settlements. It faltered however once he noticed his friend’s lips pressed into a tight line, instantly breeding concern and prompting him to follow up.  
“Hey… is something wrong? This is great news- the Minutemen are actually maintaining peace in the Commonwealth and it’s all because of you. Aren’t you happy about that?”

“Well, of course I am,” she pulled herself back from the train of thought she lost herself in, “I’m.. not disappointed in the news at all. That’s great, actually, I’m so happy I’ve managed to give enough back to the Commonwealth that people can sustain themselves and don’t need me actively going out every day to bust my ass.” Her hand slips into her jacket pocket to pull out a lighter and pack of cigarettes, lighting one of them and taking a drag from it to calm her heightening nerves. Preston shakes his head, chuckling as he begins to understand her dilemma.

“You still do a lot for them, you know. Even if it’s from this place. You’re still the one calling the shots and making the plans,” he starts, looking to her face to tailor his next words carefully, “Maybe… you could think bigger than the Commonwealth?”

She narrows her eyes at him in response and ashes her cigarette before letting out a snort and affectionately punching him in the shoulder.

“Hah, I think you may have given me something to think about,” she pauses in her speech as she stands up with a renewed sense of purpose, “alone. Get off my roof.”

* * *

Another day passes before she realizes that she needs somebody to her bounce ideas off of. This is no problem for her, as she has several insightful companions she has forged deep relationships with, but she decides that John Hancock would probably be the best person to consult when it comes to what the people like. Plus, she was quite fond of the ghoul and knew how inquisitive he is even without the Mentats he’s constantly chewing down. As she strode into Goodneighbor, some of the drifters that recognized her waved while others hurriedly took care to avoid her gaze. The mayor himself, leaned over the balcony of the Old State House, couldn’t help but crack a smile as he watched his companion stride through the gate directly toward the door of his residence. 

“Well, well. What brings my favorite General here to me? Thought you were busy in Sanctuary,” Hancock greets her, not so subtly checking her out as she ascends the stairs toward his office.

“Not busy enough. That’s actually what I came here to chat about. It’s been a while since we’ve taken a chem break together, right? Let’s sit back, take a few Mentats and… talk,” she replies, her voice taking on a more sultry tone, “if you’ve got the time, Mr. Mayor.”

“For you sunshine, my schedule’s crystal clear,” he chuckles lowly and puts a hand around her waist to walk with her to his office before whispering, “especially when you’re talking like that.”

Immediately after closing and locking the doors, Hancock has her up against the adjacent wall in a passionate embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist as she threw hers around his neck, holding each other for a few seconds before kissing hungrily. Satisfied with his greeting, Hancock smirks as he lets go of her waist and her arms return to her sides.

“Heh, I can taste the Grape Mentats, no wonder you’re so… much right now. Not that I’m complaining.”

“I needed the extra confidence boost to explain this idea fully. It could be complicated-” she grabs his wrist and pulls him along with her to settle on his couch as she continues, “so complicated I can only finish planning it out when I’m positively enlightened off some Mentats in my favorite ghoul’s arms.”

Hancock couldn’t help but feel excited in more ways than one, if he were still smoothskinned his blush would be painfully obvious. He grabs the nearest Jet off the table, clicking the radio on before easing into the couch and wrapping his right arm around her.

“Relax, take a load off,” he croons, “would you like your Mentats with a side of Jet?”

She can’t help but let out a laugh before shaking her head and popping one of the Mentats from the table into her mouth. Hancock shrugs before taking a hit, head leaning back as he enjoys the high and prepares to listen.

“Do you know much about the Old World, Hancock?”

“Some things, here and there. Learned a bit when I was growing up, sometimes I learn something new when I chat with a pre-War ghoul... Oh, and you too.”

“Do you know what a music festival is? It’s basically hosted at a single venue where a whole lot of musicians and bands play concert after concert, where everybody can be themselves. People would get drunk or high or both and just sing and dance the night away. Thousands of people from all over would come,” she wistfully looks at the radio, “I’ve gotta bring ‘em back. So fucking fun.”

Hancock’s interest was piqued, his posture straightening as he slid the Jet canister into his pocket for later.

“So… a huge party? With live music?”

“Basically. They normally last a few days and they’re catered, too. Acts revolve out so the music doesn’t stop ‘till the festival’s over.”

“Shit… Now that really is my kinda freakshow. Sounds like it’d take a lot of caps and a lot of work to pull that off. Are ya really up to the challenge?” the ghoul teases, leaning in closer to her ear.

“I guess it’ll take a freakshow to make a freakshow.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious fanfiction so I appreciate any thoughts/criticisms you have on this first chapter. I try to leave the Sole Survivor's qualities ambiguous for the purpose of self-insert, but if I really get a feel for this story I may make her more individualized later on.


End file.
